


Call Me Yours

by OctoberDecember



Series: #SaveShadowhunters Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: Magnus softly moaned, as Alec gently pushed him towards a nearby wall.He could soon feel Alec’s tongue venturing past his lips, seemingly wanting to explore every inch of Magnus’ mouth—And then Magnus could feel Alec pressing his hips into Magnus’ own, applying pressure right in the very center of Magnus’ pants...Causing Magnus to tremble and moan under his breath.But as Alec kept going, kept applying the pressure, kept his tongue firmly in Magnus’ mouth…Magnus’ pleasurable shivering turned fearful, as all of his insecurities rose up through his skin…Magnus didn’t know how to do whatever came next.He could tell that Alec wanted…something, but Magnus wasn’t prepared to give it to him.Magnus gingerly placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, as he shifted away from their kiss. “Sorry…I’m sorry…I don’t think I’m ready…”Alec’s heart sank in his chest—But he still managed to fake a smile, as he stepped away from Magnus. “It’s fine, Magnus. I get it.”





	Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0rosiekiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rosiekiler/gifts).



> — dedicated to the brightest star in my fanfic sky ♥
> 
> — [come hang out with me on Tumblr! ♥](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com)

Alec Lightwood was a living legend.

He’d made a name for himself on campus, starting from the very first second he’d arrived—

Of course, that was because Alec had chosen to arrive in an effortlessly-cool-leather-jacket, his signature pair of designer shades and his midnight black Harley, all revved up outside of his dorm’s main building.

From that moment on, he’d been invited to every party on campus, every party _off campus_ and given an open invitation to a myriad of dorm rooms, with seemingly everyone just wanting a _taste_ of him—

Everyone except for Alec’s roommate, Magnus Bane.

Magnus appeared indifferent to everything that was Alec Lightwood. He never looked at Alec more than twice during any of their conversations. When Alec had tried to invite Magnus out to a party or two, Magnus quietly mumbled something under his breath about _the college not currently offering a degree in partying_. And when Alec had invited Magnus out for a ride on his motorcycle, Magnus nearly hissed through his teeth and called Alec’s beloved Harley a “rather expensive death machine.”

It was bad enough that Alec was stuck with Magnus for the rest of the schoolyear.

It was even _worse_ that somehow, along the way, Alec had managed to completely fall in love with Magnus Bane.

It all started on Halloween night, when Alec and Magnus were both getting ready for their respective plans for the evening...

***********************

_Alec was dressed up as one of the campus’ most hated professors, and he’d spent twenty minutes trying to choose the perfect tie to complete his costume as Professor Asshole—_

_When Magnus had casually walked into the room, dressed in nothing more than a pair of pale-white harem pants and a short, open-chested purple vest._

_Magnus’ perfect, bare chest was fully on display, and it looked like he’d dumped a pound of glitter into his jet-black hair, causing it to sparkle and shine—_

_And causing Alec’s heart to thump wildly in his chest._

_“Who are you…um…sorry…Who are you supposed to be?” Alec turned back towards Magnus, his eyes ravenously looking him up and down…_

_But Alec couldn’t help himself._

_Magnus looked **absolutely delicious**._

_“Aladdin. Why? Do I **not** look like Aladdin?” Magnus grimaced, as he shot a look down at his outfit. “Catarina’s going to kill me! She spent so much time on her Jasmine outfit—”_

_“Catarina…Oh, is this part of a couple’s costume? Is she like…your girlfriend or something?” Alec tried his best to keep his voice steady and calm, wanting to pretend like he was barely interested in Magnus’ love life._

_Magnus snorted with a laugh, as he firmly shook his head. “No way. We’ve been best friends, forever, though. We’ve been doing group Halloween costumes since the fifth grade…”_

_Magnus’ voice trailed off, as he squinted over at the ties in Alec’s hands._

_He took a few, quick steps over towards Alec, before he grabbed a solid blue tie out of his palm—_

_And then Magnus proceeded to gently tie the fabric around Alec’s neck. “If you’re trying to look like Professor Hodge, you have to stick with the solid colors. That man would spontaneously combust if he ever wore something with a pattern.”_

_Alec, unthinking, placed his hands on Magnus’ waist, as Magnus’ fingers worked through his tie._

_He then felt a small shiver quietly run through Magnus’ sides…_

_And Alec was suddenly emboldened._

_He pulled Magnus even closer, as he stared down into Magnus’ eyes. “You look really good tonight, Magnus.”_

_“I…yeah…thank you…” Magnus tripped and stumbled over his words, while he took in an obvious gulp of air._

_“You know how pretty you are, right?” Alec slowly ran a finger along Magnus’ cheek. “Fuck. You’re so fucking pretty, Magnus.”_

_“I…um…” Magnus let out a nervous laugh, as he rested his palms on Alec’s chest. “I finished…your tie…”_

_“Mmhmm.” Alec’s response came out as a low hum, pressed directly beside Magnus’ ear—_

_And he felt Magnus, once again, shiver under his touch._

_Alec chuckled lightly, not ever expecting to hookup with his college roommate, and especially not with Magnus Bane—_

_Magnus was the same boy who Alec had once seen cry over receiving a 96% on an exam, instead of a perfect 100—_

_Magnus was the same boy who’d **threatened to call the police** on Alec for getting back to their dorm room at 3AM and waking Magnus up before his usual 5AM rise-time—_

_Magnus was the same boy who had such a bright future, even the college’s professors were already trying to get on his good side—_

_Magnus was the total and complete opposite of Alec’s eternally chill, eternally trendy demeanor—_

_But right now, for reasons that Alec couldn’t fully comprehend, he very much wanted Magnus Bane to belong to him…_

_And **only** to him…_

_Alec bent down towards Magnus, perfectly lining up their mouths for the makings of a gentle kiss—_

_But Magnus quickly pulled away from Alec’s embrace. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I’ve just never…I’ve never done that before.”_

_“Oh. You’ve never kissed a boy?”_

_Magnus looked down at the ground, now averting his eyes away from Alec’s. “I’ve never kissed a boy…I’ve never kissed…anyone…”_

_“Oh…” Alec nodded to himself, before cautiously reaching out for Magnus’ hand. Once he’d secured Magnus’ palm within his own, Alec gave Magnus’ hand a gentle squeeze. “Did you want…Is it okay if I’m your first?”_

_Magnus blew out a heavy breath, as he looked back up at Alec. “You can kiss me…if you want…I’m just letting you know that I’m going to be awful at it…”_

_“Mmmhmm.” Alec softly hummed again, as he slowly lowered his lips towards Magnus’ own. “Close your eyes.”_

_Magnus obeyed Alec’s words, hastily closing his eyes shut tight—_

_And soon, Magnus felt Alec’s soft lips brushing over the bridge of his nose, the arch of his eyebrow, the very tip of his forehead, the very sensitive side of his neck…_

_And finally, Magnus felt Alec’s lips meet his own._

_Magnus was left breathless by the contact, as he struggled to fill his lungs._

_Being kissed by Alec Lightwood was everything that Magnus never even knew that he wanted…_

_Alec was wildly charismatic, but he was also chaotic, often leaving his homework untouched until the very morning it was due—_

_And Alec was always **out so late** , doing God knows what with God knows who, and he always acted as if stumbling home in the wee hours of the morning was normal—_

_And, on top of everything else, Magnus couldn’t actually tell if Alec even cared about his education, at all. Magnus knew that Alec came from a well-off family in New York, so maybe Alec’s future was already set, regardless of if he actually graduated on time or not…_

_And Magnus just never imagined that he’d want someone like Alec **so damn much**._

_Magnus softly moaned, as Alec gently pushed him towards a nearby wall._

_He could soon feel Alec’s tongue venturing past his lips, seemingly wanting to explore every inch of Magnus’ mouth—_

_And then Magnus could feel Alec pressing his hips into Magnus’ own, applying pressure right in the very center of Magnus’ pants—_

_Causing Magnus to tremble and moan under his breath._

_But as Alec kept going, kept applying the pressure, kept his tongue firmly in Magnus’ mouth…_

_Magnus’ pleasurable shivering turned fearful, as all of his insecurities rose up through his skin…_

_Magnus didn’t **know how** to do whatever came next._

_He could tell that Alec wanted… **something** , but Magnus wasn’t prepared to give it to him._

_Magnus gingerly placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, as he shifted away from their kiss. “Sorry…I’m sorry…I don’t think I’m ready…”_

_Alec’s heart sank in his chest—_

_But he still managed to fake a smile, as he stepped away from Magnus. “It’s fine, Magnus. I get it.”_

_“Alec, I’m really sorry—”_

_“No, you don’t need to apologize.” Alec shook his head, while running a hand through his hair. “You should only do what you’re comfortable with, Magnus…and someday…when you are ready, just let me know, okay?”_

_Alec hastily ended their conversation with a conspicuous wink, as he headed out the door for the night._

*************************

It’d been an entire month since then—

And Alec felt like he was burning _in hell._

Ever since that fateful night, Alec hadn’t been able to think about anything else—

Or anyone else—

Except Magnus Freakin’ Bane.

Alec’s lust had transformed itself into something deeper, something fuller, something that rang out loud and clear through every nerve ending, whenever Magnus came into the room.

And Alec found himself doing literally anything he could to stay close to Magnus, including bringing him a coffee or two while he was hunched over a stack of textbooks in the library, offering to walk Magnus to his classes (even when they were halfway across campus) and stealing one of Magnus’ copies of his scheduled classes for next semester, secretly signing up for all of Magnus’ chosen electives…

Alec had become completely shameless in his singular pursuit of his roommate’s affections—

But it seemed that the more he tried to be close to Magnus, the more Magnus tried to push him away.

Magnus had spoken less than a paragraph to Alec since their first kiss, and he’d also managed to be somehow even more distant than he’d been in the past.

And tonight, Alec planned on bringing it all to a head. He was going to wait for Magnus to get back from the library, and then he was going to tell Magnus how he really felt about him. There was just no way in _fuck_ that Alec could keep pretending that he didn’t want to mean something more to Magnus…

As the clock ticked on, eventually settling on 11PM, Alec suddenly had the feeling that something was very wrong.

Magnus Bane never stayed out past 9PM on a school night.

Not even when he was studying for a big exam.

Alec’s phone then rang out from his back pocket, and he swiftly answered the call.

“Alecccccccc! Yassssss! Where are you, bro? Shit’s getting wild over here.”

Alec lightly chuckled at his friend’s drunken greeting. “Hey, Raj. I’m just in my dorm. Where are you guys at?”

“Party Central! The Alpha House. Come on, come on, come on. I call upon the Keg Stand King! He must rise!”

“Sorry, Raj. I was actually waiting for someone—”

And that’s when Alec heard it.

The distinct sound of Magnus Bane’s voice in the background of the phone call.

“Ha! I win again! Didn’t I tell you that I was the _baddest bitch alive_? I’ve always been a bad bitch, I’ll always be a bad bitch, _bitch_!”

Magnus’ words sounded overly loud and overly slurred…

And every possible alarm bell went off in Alec’s head.

The resulting anxiety then slowly crept its way through Alec’s veins…

“Actually, on second thought, I’ll be right there, man.” Alec quickly responded to Raj on the other line.

“Yasssss! Kinggggg! Yasssss!” Raj ended the phone call with an inexplicable, piercing scream.

*****************************

Alec easily located Magnus within seconds of arriving to the party—

Due to Magnus’ decision to dance shirtless on the living room table.

He was joined by a girl that Alec had never seen before, but she was just as shirtless as Magnus, and currently grinding her ass into Magnus’ hips.

Alec wasted no time, as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and cautiously pulled him down from the table.

Magnus then turned in Alec’s arms, offering Alec a wide, drunken grin. “Where were you? I was waiting on you!”

Magnus’ expression soon turned into a pout, as he leaned in towards Alec. “You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute…or I would be pisseddddddd.”

Magnus sloppily pressed his lips against Alec’s—

But Alec turned his head, moving his face away from the kiss. “Magnus. No. You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.” Magnus scrunched up his face, like he was offended by the very true accusation. “I’m just…I’m just… _ready_.”

Magnus then quietly whined, while he firmly ran his hand against the crotch of Alec’s jeans. “Please?”

“ _No_.” Alec repeated his original answer, before looking closely into Magnus’ eyes. “And you’re right, Magnus. You’re not drunk. You’re _wasted_.”

“Go away. I don’t like you anymore.” Magnus wigged himself out of Alec’s hold, as he headed for another part of the house. “You’re so _mean_.”

Alec followed behind Magnus’ every step, keeping his attention solely focused on his roommate. “I’m _mean_ because I won’t let you make a decision you’ll probably regret in the morning?”

“Ha! A decision _I’ll_ regret in the morning…more like a decision _you’ll_ regret in the morning…dumb-dumb…” Magnus eventually made his way into an empty bedroom, and he unceremoniously plopped down onto the ultra-comfy, ultra-fluffy bed-sheets.

Alec made sure that the bedroom door was locked behind them, before lying down next to Magnus on the bed. “Did you just call me dumb-dumb?”

Magnus wordlessly nodded into the pillow underneath him. “You are a dumb-dumb…and a big meanie.”

Alec smiled to himself, trying his best not to burst out into a laugh.

Magnus all drunk like this was impossibly…cute.

It was like the smartest guy on campus had completely lost his way with words…

Like Magnus’ brain had been fully shut off, forcing him to talk with his heart, and not so much with his head.

“Why am I a dumb-dumb _and_ a big meanie?” Alec turned towards Magnus, lightly resting his arm across Magnus’ back. “What did I do to you, _baby_?”

“Hey! Do not…call me…a baby.” Magnus lifted his face away from the pillow, as he scowled over at Alec. “And you’re a dumb-dumb because…because I like you! But you don’t get it! We don’t…we don’t make any sense…one of us would have to change…be more like the other…for it to really work out…”

“Ahh.” Alec nodded in understanding, a smile still plastered on his face. “And you thought that you could try to be more like me? And this is what you think _I do_? Go to random parties and dance with random people on random tabletops?”

“I just…wanted you to see me…wanted you to see me…trying…” Magnus unevenly shrugged, before pressing his face back into the pillow. “But you don’t even care…because you’re so mean…you’re the meanest man who ever lived…”

“Yes. I’m a cruel, heartless bastard. The worst of the worst.” There was a joking tone underlying Alec’s words, as he lightly dragged his fingers along Magnus’ skin. “I don’t need you to change for me, Magnus. I like _you_ , just how you are.”

Magnus whined directly into the pillow, as he tossed and turned his head. “But I’m a nerddddddd. And you’re like…you’re like…a famous person…” Magnus paused his own thoughts, while he took in a staggering breath. “And I’m…I’m still a…virgin…and you’re like…a sex God…”

“None of that matters, okay? None of that matters, because…I…I think I…” Alec wanted so desperately to tell Magnus that he was falling in love with him—

But he decided against it, instead choosing to silently kiss Magnus’ hair.

Magnus hadn’t mentioned the L word, not even while thoroughly intoxicated…

Alec wondered if Magnus had ever even felt it…

Alec soon heard intimately familiar snores, coming from the frontside of the pillow.

He grinned as he slightly bent to kiss Magnus on the cheek.

Alec wasn’t actually very tired at all, but he eventually closed his own eyes, too…

As he lightly dozed off beside the boy he loved.

**************************

Alec woke up to the sound of his own moaning.

There was a superbly magical feeling, emanating from somewhere in between his thighs…

But his brain was a little too fogged from sleep to immediately realize what was going on.

It wasn’t until he felt himself coming, felt his hips involuntarily pushing off the unfamiliar bedsheets—

That he finally looked down to see Magnus’ mouth firmly wrapped around his cock, as he steadily bobbed his head up and down, forcefully sucking Alec’s shaft…

“Magnus! Fuck!” Alec tried to move his hips away from Magnus’ mouth, but it was already too late.

Alec knew that his cum had probably landed squarely on Magnus’ tongue.

Magnus eventually leaned away from Alec’s cock, as he stared down at Alec with surprised, widened eyes—

And then Magnus went into a fit of giggles, as he obviously _swallowed_.

“Okay…when you’re _sober_ , we’re going to have a conversation about consent.” Alec groaned, while pulling his boxers back over his hips.

Magnus went entirely still at the word _consent_.

And Alec lightly poked at his shoulder. “Magnus? What’s wrong?”

“You…didn’t want to _do that_ with me?” Magnus looked like he was about to start crying, as he stood away from the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“What? No. Magnus, I wanted to _do that_ with you.” Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ arms, pulling him back down towards the bed. “I wanna’ do a lot more with you, too…but we can save it for when you’re all sobered up, okay? Let’s just go back to bed.”

“Okay…sorry for being bad…” Magnus shifted on the bed, until he laid his head on Alec’s chest. “Goodnight, meanie-dumb-dumb…I love you…”

“I love you, too.” Alec’s response came out without a second thought. Telling Magnus that he loved him, too, just felt like the most natural thing in the entire world…

And even though Magnus was  _obviously_ under the influence, even though Magnus' words were a slight bit slurred, just finally hearing those words come from Magnus’ mouth still warmed Alec’s heart…

Even if Magnus wouldn’t remember a word of their conversation in the morning.

**************************

It’d been two nights since that party at Alpha House…

And Magnus was still in recovery mode, taking pain relivers for his still throbbing headache and gulping down water like he was in the middle of the desert.

He barely remembered anything from that night, but he’d woken up with the taste of something _amazing_ on his lips…

He just couldn’t recall what, exactly, that _something_ was.

But he knew that he desperately wanted to taste it again.

He also knew that he couldn’t stop thinking about Alec Lightwood.

Of course, even before the party, Magnus felt absolutely obsessed with Alec.

Magnus would purposely sit in the same section of the library, every day, wanting to make sure that Alec noticed him on his little coffee runs. Magnus had also lied about the location of one or two of his classes, just wanting to spend more time with Alec as they walked across the extensive campus. Magnus had also stolen a copy of one of Alec’s elective course sheets, with a plan to sign up for all of the same classes...

But, coincidentally, he and Alec were already signed up for all of the same elective courses…

At this point, though, Magnus felt that he’d already completely blown his shot with Alec.

After he saw the look in Alec’s eyes, when he told him that he wasn’t ready…

The way Alec put on that fake smile, like everything was okay…

That was when Magnus realized that maybe he and Alec were just…

Too different.

And Magnus had been trying to work on closing the gap between them…

He’d tried turning in his homework on time, instead of several days early.

He’d tried wearing Alec’s clothes once or twice, too, attempting to absorb Alec’s effortlessly-cool aesthetic through his own skin. 

He’d also tried going to that stupid, overcrowded party—

And Magnus slightly winced as his headache throbbed again.

_Fuck._

More than anything in the world, Magnus wanted to be the perfect guy for Alec Lightwood…

He just didn’t know _how_.

Magnus deeply sighed, as he crawled underneath his dorm room bedsheets.

It was around 2AM, which meant that Alec wouldn’t be back for maybe another hour or so…

Which was really good news, considering that Magnus was currently reaching a hand towards his own boxers—

Delicately grabbing hold of his already hard-and-aching cock—

And shamelessly stroking himself, as his moans vibrated in his throat.

Magnus didn’t know why, but whenever he touched himself like this, whenever he imagined what it would be like to have Alec’s hands all over his body, that same, mysterious taste would fill his mouth—

And it always made him come _that much harder_.

“Fuck me…Alec…please…fuck me…” Magnus moaned out the request as he continued to stroke his cock, the words now sending a wave of pleasure through his veins. “Please, please, please…”

“Okay.”

Magnus’ arm froze in place, as an ice cold chill washed over his body.

The chill only got worse, once Alec slowly removed the bedsheet that’d been covering Magnus’ stroking—

And now Alec could see Magnus’ hand gripped around his own cock.

“Um…I...can explain…” Magnus stuttered and stumbled, as he kept his eyes on anything but Alec’s standing figure. “When I said _Alec_ , I wasn’t…talking about you…I was…uh…”

“You’re a bad liar, Magnus Bane.” Alec lightly chuckled, as he sank down near the end of Magnus’ bed. “Now, did you want me to help you finish? Or do you just like being watched?”

A heat rose through Magnus’ cheeks, as he finally made eye contact with Alec. “How would you…um…How would you help me?”

Alec offered Magnus a bright smile—

Before wrapping his hand around Magnus’ cock.

He then gave Magnus’ shaft quick, short strokes—

As he leaned down towards Magnus, playfully licking at the head of his cock.

“I can’t…I can’t…Alec, I’ll…” Magnus whined at the immense pleasure. He was only used to the feel of his own hand against his skin, not whatever witchcraft Alec was currently casting with his hand and mouth. “Alec, you’re going to make me…”

Alec moved away from Magnus, just enough to finish pulling Magnus’ boxers all the way down, and over his feet—

Letting the boxers land with a gentle thud against their dorm room floor. “You might want to cover your mouth with your hand or something, Magnus…unless you want everyone to hear you screaming my name.”

“Screaming your name? Alec, what—”

Magnus’ words were cut short by Alec’s expert hands, quickly spreading apart Magnus’ thighs—

And Alec’s tongue warmly licking right across Magnus’ ring.

Magnus shuddered against the bed-sheets, as his hips instinctively pushed against Alec’s mouth, wanting his tongue to _please, please, please_ keep going.

Alec licked, wide lazy circles across Magnus’ ring, purposely wanting to get Magnus’ entrance as wet as humanly possible.

“Alec…please…” Magnus moaned, as his hips twitched against the bed. “Please…please…”

“Please what, Magnus? What do you want me to do?”

“I…I don’t know…” Magnus admitted the truth, as he grimaced out of pure embarrassment. “You can do whatever you want…to do to me…”

“I _want_ to fuck you.” Alec kissed the back of Magnus’ thigh, before he took in a shallow breath. “But I know it’d be your first time. And I don’t want to take that from you.”

“But I…But I want you to be…first…” Magnus’ heart raced in his chest, as the honesty in his veins finally bubbled over and spilled right out of his mouth. “Alec Lightwood, I’m in love with you.”

“Mmhmm.” Alec managed to keep his cool facade, as his voice came out nearly stoic. “Well, if that’s the case, then I _definitely won’t_ be fucking you tonight.”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Magnus began to shift away from Alec, worried that he’d eternally fucked up their relationship.

Where the hell was Magnus going to find a new roommate this late in the semester?

But suddenly, Magnus could feel Alec firmly holding down his thighs, keeping Magnus in place on the bed.

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight, because if we’re _in love with each other_ , we should probably at least try to make our first time a little more special. Something you’ll remember for the rest of our lives. Something…meaningful.”

_For the rest of our lives…_

Magnus’ excitement made him squeal with joy—

But when Alec looked back up at him, Magnus pretended as if he hadn’t just produced such a strange, high-pitched sound...

“But, thankfully, blowjobs don’t really have to mean _anything_. Plus, I owe you one, anyway.” Alec shrugged, before taking Magnus into his mouth, sucking down his entire length in one go.

And _that’s_ when the screaming started.

Magnus could hear the noise, echoing in his own ears, the sounds of his own pleasure drowning out every thought in his mind…

“Alec…Alec…Alec…” Magnus intermittently moaned his name, somewhere in between the guttural noises escaping his throat. “Alec…”

Alec started to increase the pace of his bobbing, while also running a finger around Magnus’ ring, deftly teasing his entrance.

Magnus could feel tears wetting his face, as his pleasure tore all the way through his bones, his cock exploding near the back of Alec’s throat…

It took Magnus a few minutes to return to Planet Earth, as he laid his head back against his pillow.

He could’ve sworn that he’d just been to _heaven_.

When his heart had finally calmed in his chest, he noticed that Alec was lying right beside him, his arm thrown over Magnus’ waist.

“Hi.” The word came out quiet, as Magnus snuggled a bit closer to Alec’s side.

“Hi.” Alec beamed over at Magnus, before kissing him lightly on the shoulder. “How was that? Did you have a good time?”

“Yes…” Magnus grinned up at Alec, staring directly into his eyes. “Is that…is that what it’s going to be like? When we…um…”

“No. It’ll be _much, much better_.”

“Better? But how is that even…possible…” Magnus blew out a confused breath, and Alec planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Magnus. I know how you get about studying and stuff. I’ll be sure to teach you _everything I know_ , okay? So, when the time comes, you’ll be completely ready to sit on my cock.”

“Alec!” Magnus playfully whined into Alec’s chest. “Why would you even say something like that…Oh my God…”

“Because you get so fucking cute when you’re all flustered.” Alec smiled, before kissing Magnus on his temple. “I really can’t help myself around you, Magnus Bane.”

“Un huh…” Magnus closed his eyes, as the screaming and moaning finally caught up with him, his body suddenly feeling very, very tired…

But one, final question made its way across his brain. “Wait....You said that you…owed me one? Before you…um… _did the thing_ _with your mouth_ …What were you talking about?”

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t remember.” Alec slightly laughed under his breath, before closing his own eyes, too. “You _insisted_ on giving me a blowjob at that Alpha party. I tried to stop you, but, uh, apparently, you’re a real go-getter. I woke up, coming inside your mouth. And then you just swallowed my cum, like it was nothing…”

Magnus’ eyes went wide with the realization.

The case of the mysterious taste had been instantly solved.

“What’s wrong, Magnus? You went all quiet…” Alec’s voice softly drifted through the air.

“Nothing, it’s just…I think you’re my favorite flavor…” Magnus felt his body go slack, a telltale sign that he was nearly already asleep. “And…I think I wanna’…have you for breakfast…”

“Mmhmm.” There was an obvious grin in Alec’s response, as he settled further into the bed. “Sounds good, baby.”

“Don’t call me _a baby_.” Magnus groaned, as he sank deeper into Alec’s chest.

“When you wake up, we’re gonna’ talk about this whole ‘baby’ thing, too…” Alec softly drummed his fingers along Magnus’ back. “What am I supposed to call you, Magnus…”

“Yours…you can call me…yours…” It was the last phrase that Magnus managed to get out of his mouth, before sleep finally overtook his frame. 

“Mmhmm. That sounds fucking perfect.” Sleep soon came for Alec, too, but not before he made sure to hold Magnus just a little bit tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> —[Please Click Here To #SaveShadowhunters](https://saveshadowhunters.com)
> 
> —YASSSSS QUEEN YASSSS KING (Raj is truly here just to have a good time)
> 
> —is it just me or are y'all now wondering what Disney characters Magnus and Alec would go as for Halloween??? I'm sitting here thinking about Alec as Hercules and Magnus as Hades I DON'T KNOW MY BRAIN IS A WILD PLACE
> 
> — at this point I am just picking prompts out of a hat so I guess be ready for something angsty or uh not angsty at all??? WE SHALL SEE WHO KNOWS


End file.
